


His Cher

by prettyboylover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blossomcest, Cheating, Cheryl is creepy, F/F, F/M, Jason low key likes it, Jason may look normal but he's crazy too, No Necrophilia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover
Summary: A fic where Cheryl is unapologetically into women after her mother catches her with Heather, but she’s also undeniably in love with her brother, JayJay.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did not proofread so get ready for crappy grammar

Despite Cheryl’s love for Jason, she had her hidden wiles for women too. Like her Jason, they were beautiful, so soft, so kind, it was completely different from the rough exterior boys had in her school.

Much to her mother’s distress, she didn’t let her fallout with Heather break her strength. She had outed herself out to the school, uncaring of the repercussions. What were they going to do anyway? Scorn her? Make her feel isolated when they were all scratching the walls to gain any bit of power she had?

It was to her surprise when Jason’s friend Chuck Clayton came up to her and asked if she was really gay.

“No, Chuck,” she smiled. “I like boys,” she walked up to him and he stared down at her figure much to her disgust, “but I also like girls,” she started to play with his collar, twirling it around her fingers. “Maybe even more.”

Chuck raised his brows and smirked. “Damn, well I’m willing to share if you are,” he said.

Cheryl tilted her head, her curiosity peaked. “And what would you be willing to share with mua?”

“Girls,” he pulled her waist closer and Cheryl curled her lip in disgust and looked up at him.

“And why would I want to do that with you?” She asked. Chuck licked his lips and smirked a shit-eating grin.

“Cause, I got numbers. Those high school girls are more than willing to share, some of them are even a little curious about you too,” he said and Cheryl was now very interested.

“Oh, really?” She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

“Yes, want me to call one girl right now?” He stepped up to her, closer and Cheryl smiled.

“Hm, no. I don’t think I will.” She looked him up and down and smiled with her self-satisfied smirk. “Maybe if you make your deal a little sweeter my curiousity would be peaked, but I can find girls on my own. Thanks,” she hissed. She pushed him off, making him stumble. Cheryl looked back at Chuck, curling her lips devilishly.

“Bye, Chuck,” she walked off and Chuck knew he had to step up his game if he wanted to bag Cheryl Blossom, it would be even better getting two beauties in his bed.

***

Cheryl went up to Betty Cooper during lunch and climbed into the bench next to her.

“Cheryl,” Cooper said with disgust and Archie looked at the two cautious. He could feel a fight brewing and he was bracing himself to stop a fight breaking out if he had to.

Cheryl looked at Archie and felt a jolt at his hair and his Football jersey. He looked so much like Jason, she sighed, but that wasn’t why she was here.

“Shoo, Andrews. I need to talk to Betty here,” she smiled at the distrustful girl and looked back at Archie Andrews when he didn’t move.

“Shoo!” She yelled and he left.

“So, Betty,” she smiled and Betty looked at her like she was about to blow her head off. She couldn’t blame her though, she had always tormented her in the past for her sister’s annoying habit of sticking her nose around her twin.

“I know your secret,” she said mysteriously and the girl looked at her shocked.

“What do you mean?” She said nervously while looking away.

“I know you like Archie, Betty. But I also know that you’re not as innocent as you seem,” she smiled and started petting Betty’s hair.

Betty looked to where her hand was touching suspiciously. “I’m not going to fall for your games, Cheryl. If you think you can seduce me or whatever scheme you cooked up, I’m not falling for it!” She harshly whispered, enunciating each word to get her point across.

Cheryl smirked at her outburst. “Whoever said I was trying to seduce you, sweet B. I was simply telling you what I know,” she smiled and Betty looked at her even more suspicious.

“Why? Were you hoping that I was?” Betty blushed, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

“N-No,” she stuttered and Betty hated herself for letting herself get caught in her trap.

“You know, if you ever want to do something after school, I am interested,” she placed her hand over the other girls, loving the blush that overtook her face. She could understand why Jason loved the Cooper girl so much, their sweet innocence was a sight to behold.

“W-what? I’m not a lesbian!” She almost shouted and looked around, exhaling when she realized no one heard.

She twirled the ring on Betty’s smile and smiled with her signature Cherry lips. “Neither am I,” she huskily said and Betty wanted to deny the sudden coil she felt in her stomach.

Cheryl made her leave by pulling away and smiling at the girl. “You’re not such a good girl, Betty, and you know it. If you want to prove it, come over tonight,” she challenged, loving the sudden power she had over someone—her power, not her family’s.

She left as quickly as she came and Betty was gobsmacked.

“What was that?” She heard her crush and childhood best friend say. Betty looked down, unsure if she should reveal how Cheryl Blossom just hit on her.

“Nothing,” she looked down and forked her food. Archie raised his brow at her, clearly disbelieving.

“Sure, tell me she didn’t just hit on you,” Betty froze and looked up at him in shock.

“What? She did?”

“N-no! Of course not,” she pretended to curl her lip in disgust.

Archie sighed in relief, “Oh, thank god. I thought the world was finally turning upside down,” and Betty chuckled.

“Anyway, have you started studying for history yet?”

After lunch, Betty saw her sister trapped between the arms of Jason Blossom.

“Polly!” She yelled and Polly looked at her shocked before whispering something to Jason’s ear and looking at his leaving form apologetically.

“Yes, Betty,” she sighed. Betty looked at her like she was crazy.

“You know Jason Blossom is trouble,” she whispered with her eyes wide open. Her sister looked at her angrily.

“Betty, for the thousandth time, I’m not going to stop seeing him just because you don’t want us to be together,” her sister reasoned. Betty sighed and looked at her sister with a disappointed glare.

“Are you going to his place after school?” She asked. Polly looked away and nodded.

Betty raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. “I’m coming with you.” Polly’s eyes widened like she was the one that was crazy.

“No, what?! I’m not going to invite you to my boyfriend's house, Betty!” Betty rolled her eyes at her sister’s outburst.

“I’m not coming for you. I’m going for Cheryl,” Betty raised her brow at her sister and Polly looked at her shocked. She heard the rumors about Cheryl Blossom and she wasn’t too sure if their parents would be okay with her hanging out with a lesbian.

“You’ve heard what people are saying about her right?” Polly whispered.

Betty looked at her challengingly and raised her hand to her hip. Polly had to step back from the sudden attitude.

“And? Are you going to tell mom? Does she know you’re still seeing Jason?” Polly sighed harshly and glared.

“Fine, I’ll let Jason know,” she gave a close-lipped smile to her little sister and pushed past her.

Betty sighed, she guessed they were both going to the Blossom’s house tonight.

***

“Why is Betty Cooper coming to our house, Cheryl?” Her brother asked her in between classes. Cheryl looked up at her brother’s eyes, her hands crossed around her textbook for her upcoming class.

“Because I invited her, JayJay,” she smiled up at him, not minding the arms that caged her in. His face scrunched together, not understanding his sister’s newfound attitude towards him.

“You know how mom will react, don’t you?” Cheryl looked up at her brother challengingly.

“Yes, and I’m not inviting her over for anything JayJay. Is it wrong that I want to get closer to my brother’s girlfriend’s little sister?” She innocently asked and Jason had to sigh and pull away from his sister’s form. She was always scheming something, much to his annoyance.

Ever since they had gotten into high school, Cheryl had become unrepentant, never listening to anything their parents said, never caring what the repercussions were.

“Fine, but if you get in trouble, it’s not on me this time,” and Cheryl smiled up at her brother. She knew he didn’t mean that.

“Of course, JayJay! Thanks for the permission,” she sarcastically said and pushed passed him, flicking her hair to his face and strutting away with the usual fierceness she naturally held.

Jason sighed and shook his head. Ever since his sister came out to the public, the boys had been talking nonstop about her. It was like she had just announced a murder with how much people were gossiping.

He had even heard the infuriating rumor that Chuck Clayton asked her to be his partner in crime but she had refused, inviting him to buttheads with her instead in his little dating game. He was disgusted when his teammates started talking about her like she was just another hot girl at school.

When the last bell rang, Jason waited for all the girls to gather in his car with his sister.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea bringing Betty Cooper, Cher,” he tried convincing her again, and Cheryl looked at him with her warning glare.

“Jason, if you get to fool around with Polly Cooper of all people, I’m allowed to bring whoever I want to the Blossom estates, capeesh?”

Jason clenched his jaw, clearly irritated with her attitude towards him today but Cheryl was never one to let someone else’s wishes stop her from getting what she wanted.

“Betty,” his sister said in a tone he'd never heard. It was flirtatious and downright _sexual._

His girlfriend’s little sister coughed, clearing her throat. She was blushing much to Jason’s surprise, he had always thought she had a thing for Andrews.

“Cheryl,” the girl answered and Cheryl gave her one of her breathtaking smiles.

“Come in, come in. We don’t bite, sweet B,” she lowly said and Jason had to shift in his seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

His sister told him she was a virgin, he didn’t even think she had this side to her. Jason glared at the girl climbing into his car and scoffed. His sister snapped her head back at him, her eyes set on his with a warning.

“Looks like Polly is here too,” her smile was so fake Jason couldn’t help but cringe.

“Polly, babe. You’re here,” he smiled and reached for her hand. They exchanged a kiss and Polly climbed next to her sister.

“Well, aren’t we a cute little group,” his sister squealed, he hated when she did that. She was pretending to be excited but he could always read her like the back of a book. She was scheming something.

Jason held his sister’s hand and started to drive to their family estate. He didn’t understand the odd looks that Betty and Polly were giving them from the rearview mirror but thought nothing of it. His sister and he always held hands whenever they felt like it, which was most of the time. They were soulmates, coming into high school, and getting a girlfriend wasn’t going to change that. He was sure even when he was married with kids he would still hold his Cher’s hand and cuddle with her when it was only them.

“This is us,” his Cher announced while looking back at the two sisters. She climbed out of the car and held her hand out for Betty.

“Sweet B, won’t you come with me?” She asked kindly and Betty looked behind to her sister and Cheryl’s brother, unsure of what to do. Her sister motioned her to go and Betty could only sigh at her sister’s crazy infatuation with Jason Blossom.

Betty took Cheryl’s hand and she flipped her hair, giving Betty a hint of her shampoo. Surprisingly, she smelled of roses and strawberries, instead of the sweet cherry she had expected. Betty would never outwardly admit it, but it was breathtaking watching the flame-colored hair wisp around almost hypnotically. She had always known Cheryl Blossom was devastatingly beautiful, but she had never really looked at her till now.

“Looks like the kids are going off to have some fun Jason,” his girlfriend whispered into his ear like the sly minx she was. “Why don’t we go have some fun too?” And Jason was hooked. He followed the girl up to his bedroom and groaned when she started to kiss his neck and then his chest.

They were having the hottest makeout session when he suddenly heard his sister’s voice.

“I can be quite pliant when I want to be, sweet B,” he heard his sister say with a snap of leather. He blushed at the implications but ignored the sound coming from the other room.

“So, you like leather,” he heard his sister harshly say and heard a groan coming from behind the walls. The two stopped their routine hookup session and stared open-eyed at the wall connecting his and his sister’s room.

Moans and giggles were being heard and Jason couldn’t stop the blood making his cheeks a deeper shade of red. What was his sister doing?

His girlfriend all but sighed in frustration, clearly agitated that her own sister ruined her date with the most popular boy in school.

“Can you like talk to your sister or something?” She asked, looking up at him and Jason wasn’t too sure if that was a good idea. He looked back at the wall and shook his head slowly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, babe,” he looked down at his angry girlfriend and sighed.

“Okay, okay, I guess I can try.” He left his room and walked to the next room. He knocked but the only answers he received were low moans.

“Cheryl,” he whispered, no answer. He knocked a few more times but they seemed to be in their own world.

“Cher!” He yelled and slammed the door open. He really shouldn’t have because what he had seen would haunt his dreams forever. His sister was in a lacy red bra with her hands tied above her head while her eyes were covered with a velvet sleeping mask. She was moaning heavily while Betty sucked her between her legs.

They both pulled apart in shock, his sister more lost at where to look from the blindfolds covering her deep brown eyes. Jason had to fight the blush making its way to his cheeks again from the crazy sight. He had never seen leather used so provocatively before. He had thought Polly was kinky, but this…

“JayJay?” His sister asked in alarm. Jason tried to excuse the tightening of his pants as the aftermath of kissing Polly. He convinced himself that seeing his sister all tied up and defenseless was not the reason why he felt heat rush to his other head.

“Can you guys quiet down?” He tried.

Cheryl looked at him through the blindfolds and smirked. “JayJay, brother dearest?” She said in an airy tone that immediately got his attention.

“Mind your own business. I always put on earphones when you and Polly do it next door. Now if you’re done, you can go now,” she shooed nonchalantly and bent her tied hands down to the bed and curled her body so she could crawl towards the blonde girl across her.

“Now, where were we, sweet B,” she cooed and Jason had to look away. He rushed out of her room, his breath puffing from the sight he just witnessed. It was painfully erotic, watching his sister’s presence dominate the room so easily. To watch her speak so cruelly, so wickedly, and still manage to come off seductively enticing. With the way she talked, he wouldn’t be surprised if the boys in school readily kneeled down for her.

He stormed into his room where his girlfriend was and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned under him and Jason scrunched his eyes closed, trying not to imagine fiery-red hair in his fist rather than platinum blonde.

“Oh, Jason!” His girlfriend groaned and he harshly kissed her up and down her neck. He pulled her clothes off, one by one, and so easily. Their bodies lingered and Jason was inside her again, enjoying the feeling of a wet hole hugging his cock.

He heard groans again, but not from the girl under him. He told himself he wasn’t getting off to the sound behind his wall, that it wasn't making him even harder imagining his sister talking to him that way, that it wasn’t his Cher he was imagining under him.

“Oh god, Cher,” he groaned to himself without thinking. He pounded into his girlfriend and thanked God she didn’t make him stop.

“Oh, Jason,” she called out, not noticing what he had just called her.

He heard a high pitched moan from the other wall and groaned in response at the sound, it was undeniably his Cher screaming through the walls. His hips suddenly jolted as his eyes flashed.

“Oh god,” he moaned into the girl’s ear and she curled into him. Hugging his body with her legs and arms.

“You came fast today, Jason. Do you like what you see,” she giggled and Jason felt a guilty crawl in his heart. Yes, he did like what he had saw. But it wasn’t his girlfriend that made the blood under his skin rise.

After hanging out some more, Jason and his sister dropped off the two girls at home. He bid his girlfriend a goodnight with a sweet kiss on her lips and looked to his sister, fully expecting her to be ready. He wasn’t prepared for the rough and deep kiss she was sharing with the Betty girl.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” his sister flipped her hair to the side and Jason had to look away from the sight.

They groaned and Polly yelled at her sister to hurry up. “Betty! Oh my god, not here!”

Cheryl giggled, throwing her head back like the discomfort of Polly Cooper was her favorite pastime and perhaps it was.

She lifted Betty’s chin to her and cooed at the girl making Jason feel another tightening in his pants.

“You’re such a naughty girl, sweet B,” she softly sighed and finally got off the blonde girl. Cheryl heatedly glared at Polly, most likely for ruining her fun, and kissed the girl goodbye.

“I had fun, sweet B. Call me if you’re ever looking for trouble again,” she said and Jason wasn’t sure where she got that from. She was acting so-

“Bye, Polly,” he gave his girlfriend a forced smile and held his sister’s hand again when they got in the car. “See you tomorrow.”

Cheryl giggled when they finally went out of hearing distance. “Oh, that was so much fun, JayJay,” he really couldn’t disagree more.

“I haven’t felt that much adrenaline since,” she looked down in thought before smiling at him brightly, “since ever!”

“Cher, you can’t be doing that all the time. Polly got mad at me today because you guys were so loud,” he sighed while gripping the glossed wooden wheel.

Cheryl groaned, “Ugh, so what? I’m finally having fun in high school and you’re taking your girlfriend’s side?” She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from his, much to his displeasure.

“Cher, please. It’s probably weird for her to hear her own sister have sex next door,” he said, not realizing how that tidbit of information should very much apply to him too.

“Oh please, I’ve heard you and Polly have sex countless times. I just drown it out, shouldn’t be too hard for her,” she said in a vengeful tone and Jason knew he couldn’t argue. He had constantly brought Polly over and never received one complaint from his sister, he guessed he owed her at least that. 

“By the way, I’m sure Betty doesn’t want it to get around that we’re sleeping together. Mind keeping a secret for me JayJay?” She giggled and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his muscles.

He pretended to be unaffected by her breasts pressing on his muscles and pretended not to notice when a glance of her panties showed as she bent forward.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said. He immediately smiled when she ran her hand down to his, clasping it again while laying her head on his shoulder.

It was always like this, him and Cher, driving through the streets with the wind sweeping their red hair. He clasped her hand tighter and pressed the gas pedal, earning a delighted squeal from his sister. She always loved it when he was reckless with her.

They made it back to the estate and got ready for bed. Unexpectedly, she changed in front of him, wiggling from her tight dress. He tried not to stare as pale toned flesh exposed itself and her breasts cupping harshly together by the pressure of her clothes coming off.

“What are you-“ he was interrupted by a shove on his person and his sister bending down, bringing her lacy panties to his face. She took one of his red shirts and threw it over herself, letting the large shirt cover her form. He hated how much he liked seeing his shirt on her, it made him feel _big_ compared to her.

“What? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before?” Cheryl asked and Jason looked away, more guilt gnawing in his gut. She was trusting him not to be like every other boy in school and with her, he never was. She was his Cher, his fragile little sister that didn’t need another scumbag looking at her like she was an object.

“Right,” he sighed and sat on his full bed. Unlike his sister, he didn’t have a penchant for luxury. He stuck to having a normal room that looked like every other teenage boy’s room in town.

“Wanna sleep in my room, JayJay?” His sister asked and Jason, of course, agreed. They never slept apart from each other.

Cheryl crawled onto her red-silken sheets and Jason couldn’t help but think back to how she crawled towards Betty like a temptress. The obvious use of leather from this afternoon was put away along with the satin blindfolds she wore.

He crawled in with her and settled himself down, letting his twin cuddle next to him and rub her hands against his chest.

“JayJay,” his sister said softly. He turned and curled his lips softly.

“What is it, Cher?”

She looked up at him with her big doe eyes and he swore he could get lost in them. It was another reason why he believed they were soulmates too.

“I’m going to the homecoming dance with Betty next Friday, won’t you help me pick a dress?” She asked and Jason unknowingly clenched his fists together. For some reason, he didn’t feel happy for his sister. He should be fully supporting her new bout of romance with the other Cooper girl, but something about the idea of his sister finally getting into a relationship made his gut squeeze, leaving him queasy.

"I thought she didn't want anyone to know you guys were hooking up," he trailed off.

Cheryl giggled and slapped his chest, it felt more like a pat with how fragile she was. "As friends, silly."

“Of course, Cher,” his sister kissed the corner of his mouth and Jason felt heat rise to his cheeks again. He would never admit to his sister or to anyone for that matter that those simple kisses did more to him than what any other girl did.

“I love you, Jason,” she said softly and Jason smiled, his previous anger washing away with those words.

“I love you too, Cher,” he breathed and they slept peacefully with his arms wrapped around her waist and her nose in his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl Blossom felt like a shell of her formal self. Ever since her brother asked her to help him run away, she was in a constant state of distress. She had helped him like he asked, driven together with him to the lake, and boated through the waters till they went offshore, pretending that she had just seen his death. He had left her and Cheryl no longer felt like her former self.

She drowned herself in her new favorite hobby, letting herself take after her own dear brother and his friends. Chuck had introduced her to their little Playbook and she had simply smiled at him and added her own name next to a few of her Vixens, uncaring of the cruel intentions the book represented. 

It was just so easy for Cheryl Blossom to lure girls to her silken red sheets, it only ever took a few syrupy words and twirl of her fingers on their lovely tresses. She had even brought the new girl Veronica Lodge into her room before their touches became more experimental than friendly.

She liked this new girl, she was spunky, mean to the core but failingly trying to redeem herself, and she was the only one who actively reached out to form a bond with her. It was due to this newly formed relationship that she was even sneaking through the Blossom storage with one of her family's handguns in her hand for their infamous maple syrup. Veronica had playfully asked to snoop through her mysterious parent's room and what they found, well, Cheryl was sure her father was hiding something.

She was walking through her family's maple storage when she heard groans of protest and a crack. She quickly looked around, the ominous atmosphere of the night sky hurrying her heartbeat.

"You little shit! Get on the chair and stay quiet!" One of them yelled and Cheryl peaked through the crack only to cover her mouth to conceal the gasp trying to make its way through her lips.

"Why are you doing this?" Her brother groaned, his lips and eyes were heavily bruised and Cheryl couldn't understand what was happening. Why was her brother messing with the Southside Scorpions?

"Our boss asked us to teach you a lesson, boy," the man crouched, bending his knees so he was looking into her brother's eyes. "You messed with the wrong person. Shit's coming for you," he spat. He chuckled cruelly, pulling away from her brother before motioning for the other man tying up her JayJay to leave with him. They both walked away and Cheryl thought she could finally breathe until she saw familiar faux red-hair making its way to her brother.

He was deathly silent, reaching into her brother's breast pocket to reveal a familiar jewel that her nana always wore. He clenched it in his hand and lifted his hand, revealing a black barrel without the safety switch set.

"Stop!" She shouted before thinking. Cheryl widened her eyes, disbelief setting in that she had revealed herself. She watched as her brother's face turned to her, fear overtaking his usual lovely features and Cheryl steeled herself. 

"Cheryl, what are you doing here?" Her father asked in surprise and Cheryl felt her signature temper rise.

"What are you doing, daddy? Why are you pointing a gun at JayJay?" She was practically yelling and to her surprise, her father aimed his gun to her.

"Cheryl, leave! Now!" Her brother tried to warn her but they both knew it was an ill-attempt to save her. Their father had already seen her and now he was going to do with her what he planned to do with Jason.

"You need to understand Cheryl. I am doing this for the safety of our family" he drily chuckled when Cheryl asked him what he meant. How can he point a gun to his son's head and say he was doing this for them?

"Your brother wants to be a righteous fool, Cheryl. Don't concern yourself with this," he offered and Cheryl swiftly took out her own weapon, pointing the barrel straight to her father.

"Daddy, you don't have to do this," she calmly tried but her attempt to calm the situation only earned a dry laugh.

"I didn't think I would be losing two children today," he said with a deafening calmness and Cheryl knew she only had one choice. Before he could shoot, Cheryl pulled the trigger. She watched as her father clutched his thigh in pain and fiercely glared at the man who threatened to hurt her and her brother.

"I don't want to do this, daddy," she whispered, pointing the gun to his head this time. "I never miss, daddy. Next time, I'm aiming for your head," she snarled, she ignored the shock written all over her brother's face and focused on the threat in front of them. 

"You don't understand! Your brother was going to report our family to the police. What do you think is going to happen if your brother lives? Our family will be ruined," her father yelled at her, his voice straining with more emotion than she had ever seen on him in her short life.

"And what exactly was he going to say?" She asked pointedly while aiming right between his eyes. She refused to let her guard down in front of this man.

"Our business! Did you really think the Blossom family fortune was all from fucking maple syrup! We are no better than the Lodge family, Cheryl," Cheryl let a tear fall as she realized what he was implying.

"You're doing a very bad thing, daddy," she shot again, firing at his hand that held the gun.

Clifford yelped, the shotgun falling from his hand as his palm adjusted to the sudden gape it wore, "you fucking bitch!" He was barely standing, his hand and leg heavy from the fatal injuries.

Cheryl walked closer to her father and glared down at him from her nose. She stepped on the wound on his thigh, rubbing it down with the stem of her heel, digging into the flesh to wring out whatever screams he was holding back.

"Cher! Stop!" Her brother cried but Cheryl had never been one to listen. She was getting a power trip from this and watching her terrifying father look up at her pathetically made her feel bloodthirsty.

"Oh, brother. But I can," she lowered the barrel right to her old man's head and smirked. 

"Any last words, daddy?" She asked innocently and Clifford had to wonder why he never considered her for the family business instead of her brother. 

"Wait!" He shouted, he was obviously stalling but Cheryl was curious about what he had to say. She didn't lower her guard but she gave him a moment to speak.

"I-I should have considered you for the family business," her father started. "I had thought your brother would carry on the Blossom pride but your brother never had the heart for cruelty." He said weakly. It was pathetic and Cheryl smiled her own cruel smile at him. Clifford didn't bother looking at his son, to him, his son was already dead to him.

"But you, you're ruthless, heartless, calculative, like me," he looked into his daughter's eyes and couldn't help the jolt of pride when he saw her staring down at him with no remorse. He was sure she would kill him right now if didn't come up with something worthwhile and she was perfect.

"Yes, you're perfect," he kneeled in front of his daughter and looked up at her like a deity. In the past, he had always overlooked her. Not only was her gender less than desirable, but she had looked so much like Penelope from her youth. He had assumed she would inherit her mother's fragility but instead she had inherited his cold roughness. He had overlooked her potential and that was a mistake he would rectify. 

"I won't attempt to kill your brother, but on one condition," Cheryl tilted her head up, her eyes challenging.

"You don't seem to understand the position you're in, daddy," she smiled and Clifford didn't stop the chuckle that fell from his lips. 

"What are you going to do, Cheryl? Kill me? If you do, do you know the uproar it will cause to the whole town?" Cheryl tilted her head at the man and curled her lips in disgust, he was underestimating her again.

The twitch of her lips solidified his belief that he should have been grooming her, instead of his useless son that pathetically watched them from the sidelines. It wasn't him that had a man such as Clifford Blossom on his knees.

"Oh daddy, you forget, I may only be a high school student but I do know how to lie my way out of almost everything," she sweetly said, her voice honeyed like maple and Clifford smiled, his eyes filled with pride.

"And that's what makes you so perfect," his voice held so much pride in it, more than it ever did for his darling son that Cheryl had to back away. Her aim never shivered but her buckling legs showed every inch of emotion she felt.

"Work with me, Cheryl. I will leave your brother alone if you can _convince_ him not to go to the police," her old man smiled and Cheryl twitched her eye, she didn't believe him for one second.

"How do I know you're not going to go back on your word?" She hissed and he gave her another prideful huff that made her question if this was truly her father.

"I have no use for Jason anymore. You are my prized child. I see that you are suspicious of me, just like you should be," he grinned and Cheryl lifted her hand again to aim at her father's head. The man all but shoved his gun towards his daughter and lifted his hands up behind his head.

"I am at your mercy, Cheryl. Kill me, but trust me when I say that there are cameras in here." Cheryl identified the threat underlying his words and growled, she knew she could wipe the evidence away but she wasn't sure of how much evidence there would be.

"You're a cold-blooded killer, like me Cheryl. Why would I hurt my prized heir?" Cheryl glared at him for what seemed to be an eternity. 

"Shit," she scoffed and Clifford let himself breathe again. Cheryl didn't like leaving any stones unturned so she did what any teenage girl would do in this situation, she hit her old man's head with her gun's handle, successfully knocking him out cold.

"Oh, JayJay," she turned to her brother and quickly untied the ropes wrapping him.

"Cher," he breathed, his voice filled with relief. "You saved me," he gasped.

"Oh, JayJay, of course, I did. I thought you were already gone, what happened?" She frantically asked, finally pulling off all the ties on his person. 

"Dad found out I was trying to run. I told him I didn't like what he was doing. He's smuggling drugs, Cher!" Cheryl looked at her brother, astonished. 

"What? I-"

"We need to get out of here Cher!" Her brother cried and Cheryl couldn't stop the sob that came out. Her brother frantically looked at her, asking what's wrong.

"I can't leave, JayJay. My place is here in Riverdale. I know daddy is bad, but I can't leave," she cried, tears falling from her eyes. She was a Blossom, through and through. Even if her darling brother wanted to leave, her place had always been in the Thistlehouse. 

"B-but," she shushed her brother.

"JayJay, you're free now. You can leave with Polly as you've always wanted," tears fell from her eyes as she looked into her brother's soft blue eyes. "But I can't leave. If I leave, I'm scared of what will happen to you JayJay." She owed him this, she told herself. She at least owed him his guaranteed safety for all the years he protected her from their parents, their so-called friends, herself.

"You're free now JayJay, go to Polly." Her brother looked at her with a gut-wrenching expression.

"I can't leave you, Cher. Not after this," it was his turn to cry and Cheryl stomped on the hope that was manifesting inside her. "I'm not leaving you," he whispered into her ear.

Cheryl looked at her brother, tears crawling down her cheeks. "You're not safe here. It would be selfish of me to even ask you to stay," she softly said. They both knew she was right, their father had just attempted to murder him in cold blood.

"I can't leave, Cher," he tried. He didn't want to leave her at the mercy of their parents. If he left, what would happen to her? He couldn't just selfishly leave, not after what happened.

"JayJay, please," his Cher looked at him with an empty expression, frightening him with how dead she seemed. 

Cheryl raised her hand to point the gun at the last person she'd ever want to hurt. "Go, JayJay, or else, I have to kill you myself." Jason watched his sister in shock. She couldn't mean that right? She would never hurt him. He stepped closer to his sister and flinched when a loud bang was heard. 

"I never miss JayJay, I'll aim for your heart next if I have to," she softly said. Cheryl lowered her gun to her brother's chest, the muzzle gently laying on his chest. It was almost ironic with how loving the caress felt when it was a death sentence staring right into his eyes.

"I love you, Cher," he said and he meant it. He would always love her—more than he ever should have. Even during this moment, he couldn't stop but stare at how his sister's hair flowed behind her, the color making her look like pure fire. 

"I love you too, JayJay," and Jason ran. 

Cheryl smiled at her brother's fading form, her tears betraying the happy facade she wanted to have. Her brother was finally free, why wouldn't she be happy?

She looked back at her father and sighed at his passed out form. She had a murder to stage.

"It's just us now," she bent her knees, sitting on her heels to look at her father's slacken expression. "Daddy," she caressed his hair, uncaring of how the wig was starting to tear off his scalp. 

"He's safe now." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Blossom looked to his wife as she cradled one of their babies in her arms. He knew what he should have felt was an overwhelming love for the picturesque scene in front of him but all he felt was how wrong this all was. His wife noticed his eyes on her and smiled up at him with that signature Stepford wife smile.

"Jason, would you like to hold Juniper?" She asked and Jason leaned in his arms to carefully take the baby from her. They looked nothing like him, their hair blonde like his wife's and their eyes so blue that they couldn't even be mistaken for his greyish blues. There was something so ornately wrong with the picture. He pretended that it wasn't fiery red hair and familiar deep brown eyes that he wanted to see on his children. 

"She's beautiful," and the baby was, but for some reason, the bundle of joy in his arms wasn't enough to warm the coldest part of his soul. He wanted to deny it, but the novelty of breaking free from his family to be with Polly was starting to dim. 

He doesn't even remember the last time they had touched each other either. The last time they attempted to have a night to themselves, he couldn't exactly _perform_ for the occasion. Of course, Polly had been understanding saying that she understands how stressed he was working back to back shifts while she stayed home and took care of their kids. But Jason was sure it wasn't just that.

"Oh Jason, Betty would have loved these two," she sighed and Jason wanted to retort that his Cher would have loved them better, but he stopped himself. It was stupid to argue on something silly like that. He nodded obediently like the picture-perfect husband he was supposed to be.

"It's been years Jason, why don't we visit Riverdale?" His wife asked him and Jason felt the sudden surge of life he hadn't felt in a long time at the prospect of seeing his twin again, his soulmate. It's been far too long, he sighed.

"But my parents," he trailed off. His wife smiled encouragingly at him, seemingly knowing something he didn't.

"Your father committed suicide," she said softly. It was odd pacifying someone with the knowledge of their father's death.

Jason's eyes widened at the news. "What? When?" His wife looked away from him, her expression guilty.

"A few years ago actually," she whispered guiltily. Jason suddenly felt rage at his supposed wife. How can she not tell him this? If he had known sooner, he would have-

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was hoarse from him trying to contain his emotion.

"I didn't want you to worry, Jason," she tried. Jason got up abruptly and gently placed his child in her cradle. He turned to Polly, his eyes filled with rage.

"Polly, you had no right to keep that from me!" He wanted to shout but his voice came out deadly calm. 

"Jason, please! Can we not fight in front of the baby," he scoffed at her response. It was so typical of her to use their child to escape any means of fighting. It was always like this. Why he had thought she was the one was beyond him. 

"Whatever, Poll. I'm leaving," he scoffed and went for the door in their dingy apartment.

"Wait! Jason, where are you going?" she yelled and Jason didn't bother to answer. He was furious with her. How could she keep something like that from him? He could have been with his sister all this time, but he had been stuck running away from-from nothing! He stormed out of the apartment and walked to the front, striking his hand up to call for a taxi.

"Where you headed, mate?" A man with an Australian accent asked him. Jason sighed, he knew it was wrong to just leave her in the apartment without any mention of where he was going, but he needed to see her. He needed to see his Cher.

"Riverdale, please," he softly requested. The man nodded and tilted his rearview mirror to see a boy who looked barely out of high school. 

"Rough day?" the driver asked and Jason sighed into his hands, rubbing his fingers to his baggy eyes. 

"Yeah, something like that." 

"Well is there anything you want to talk about? We are driving for 2 more hours or so..." he trailed off, looking ahead on the road. 

Jason sighed, he appreciated the kindness but he really needed a moment alone to just process what happened. "I'm sorry, I just-" he sighed and rubbed his eyes some more. The driver looked at him with pity.

"No worries, seems like you had a rough day. You don't mind if I play some music, do ya?" He asked and Jason shook his head. The familiar tune of his Cher's favorite song played and he couldn't help the sudden sob slip through the cracks. 

"Oh, Cher," he silently cried into his hands, appreciating the other man's understanding of his need to grieve in silence. 

***

Cheryl was revving up her motorcycle alongside her friend Jughead. He had playfully taunted her, saying he could definitely beat her in a little racing game and she was hooked. Tilting her head back, she laughed, letting the carefree sound tinkle out of her.

"Catch me if you can, Juggy," she playfully said, she glanced at her girlfriend who held the flags up, letting the audience wait in anticipation.

"Ready, set," her darling Toni glanced at her and winked earning a smirk from the red-head. "Go!" 

They sped off to the sunset, their laughs mixing with the wind. She looked to Jughead and smirked. 

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted, it earned her a playful glare and she briefly wondered how different their relationship was now. 

"Yeah right," he said, rising to the bait. Cheryl giggled as he soared past her.

"Catch me if you can," he repeated back to her and Cheryl let her engine roar at the challenge. She twisted her knuckle and let herself fly past him, it was amazing what a machine could do. She chased the wind, loving the feeling of her hair rippling through the wind with her. 

To her surprise, as she kept driving, she saw a taxi car blocking her path. It was odd since no one ever drove around her family estate at this hour, or if ever. She hummed to herself, feeling up for a little chaos. 

Cheryl sped her motor up, dashing past the taxi before twirling around and stopping abruptly. A honk was heard and an Australian accent slipped through the car's window. 

"Hey, I'm driving here!" The man shouted from his window. She casually took off her helmet and whipped her hair back and forth. 

"You're on my territory. What's a man like yourself doing here in Southside territory?" She sweetly asked. The man looked at her like she was crazy. 

"I was driving my-" he suddenly stopped shouting making Cheryl tilt her head in curiosity. 

"Hey, that's my sister," a familiar baritone voice said and Cheryl felt her helmet drop. 

"JayJay?" She called out, her voice unsteady. No, it couldn't be him. He was gone for so long, no contact, no signs, she thought he had died. A man with familiar red-hair and blue eyes climbed out of the car and Cheryl felt tears slipping from her eyes. He looked the same as when he had left, except for the noticeable eyebags he was sporting. What has Polly been doing to him, she raged.

"It's me, Cher," his voice cracked. She felt her feet move on their own, suddenly she was running to the man that has haunted her dreams ever since he disappeared and she couldn't stop. 

She jumped on him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I missed you, JayJay," she said in her signature sweet maple tone and Jason hated himself for leaving in the first place. Leaving Riverdale, and most of all leaving his Cher, had made him realize how irrefutably he needed her—always by his side.

He hugged her, his arms sliding around her waist and her bottom to hold her while she looked down at his form. He had missed those eyes on his more than he knew. 

"Oh, JayJay," she sighed and smothered him in kisses, they both ignored how the pecks would land too close to his lips. A cough was heard from behind them.

"So, do you still need a ride?" The man asked. His Cher grabbed him and smiled at the man who drove her love all the way to her. 

"No, thank you for your service but I'll be taking him from here," she smiled at him again and kissed his cheek, tears making the kiss watery.

"Oh Cher, there's no need to cry. I'm here aren't I?" He asked, wiping the tears from her face. Another screech was heard and Jason recognized the figure to be the one and only Jughead Jones.

"Juggy," his sister called, unknowingly infuriating the man holding her. When did she start getting so close to Jughead, he wondered.

"Uh, guys. Maybe save your reunion for later," he awkwardly said and Cheryl giggled at her friend's worry. He had always understood her more complex moods, she wasn't surprised when he barely twitched an eye at her more than a friendly display with her brother. Jughead just understood her. 

"Okay," she agreed, getting off her brother much to the surprise of said brother. She never listened to anyone but him, how much had changed since he left? 

"I think you should pay the poor guy before he faints," Jughead said sympathetically to the driver who was now frantically looking away from the creepy pair. He was starting to string the pieces together and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know any more than he already had. 

"Ugh, fine," Cheryl took out several hundred bills and shoved it to the man. "Will this be enough?" She said with a biting tone that came off as anything but sincere, the smile on her lips only serving to make her scarier.

"Y-yes, more than enough. If I may," the man trailed off. Cheryl rolled her eyes and shoved the bills on the man's hand. 

"There, happy Juggy," she smiled sarcastically and Jughead just raised his brows and nodded.

"Yep." The trio watched the man drive off in the other direction and Jughead couldn't stop the overwhelming question he's been dying to ask slip through his mouth. 

"So, you're alive?" He asked. Jason looked at him oddly, extremely unsure of how to react around the outcast. He seemed to have a good relationship with his sister, maybe too good, he thought suspiciously.

"Yes," he said more snippily than he intended. Jughead looked at him in shock, clearly not expecting him to snap at him for such an innocent question. With a frown and a sigh, he turned back to Cheryl.

"Serpents will be meeting tonight at the regular spot, you coming?" He asked while hopping back on his motorcycle. 

"Of course, see you there, Juggy," she called. Jason gritted his teeth at her tone, was she flirting?

The boy just smiled at her endearment and left without a word, leaving the red-haired boy speechless at the interaction between the school's number 1 outcast and his sister, the most popular girl in school.

"Are you dating him now?" He asked, letting his jealousy slip through the mask he had carefully painted for himself. Cheryl looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"No silly," she said, Jason let out a sigh of relief. He told himself he was only worried about her safety and getting involved with someone like Jughead was just asking for trouble. "I'm dating someone else though," she playfully said and Jason felt his resolve weaken.

"What?" He practically yelled making Cheryl flinch and look him up and down like he was going crazy and perhaps he was. He didn't want her to be dating anyone.

"Yes," she hissed. "I'm dating Toni. I think you'd like her," she said softly. Jason looked away, unsure of how to take the news. He had always known his sister preferred girls over boys, but why was he suddenly feeling so queasy at the knowledge she was actually dating someone, a girl in fact. 

"Do you love her?" He asked, not noticing the crack in his voice.

Cheryl breathed in deeply before giving him a satisfied smile. "Of course I do. She's my queen," she giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl. He wondered if she would ever feel that way about him but shook away that thought. 

No, he wasn't allowed to feel that way. Of course, his sister was in love. Did he really think that life would just stop for him when he left? 

"So, where've you been all this time?" His sister looked up at him and Jason felt his hand twitch at the sudden need to hold her again.

"I've been living in an apartment with Polly and the twins," he revealed and Cheryl gasped. 

"Twins?" 

"Yeah, I uh, we started a family," he awkwardly said, why did it feel like he had just told his wife he's been cheating on her all this time?

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm happy for you, JayJay," and she meant it. She had only ever wanted her brother's happiness.

"Mother will be so happy you're back. Well, I'd have to let her out of the hiding place first," she giggled. Jason frowned. 

"What did you do this time?" He asked warningly, she was always scheming something. He shook his head fondly.

"Oh nothing, just a series of unfortunate events happened which led to me having to teach mommy a lesson," she smirked. 

"Come on, let's get you all cleaned up JayJay," she cooed at her brother and kissed his cheek, the kiss landing rather close to his lips. He felt heat overwhelm him as plush lips met ivory skin.

Jason and his sister made it back to the estates, thankfully safe. He was a bit scared to go on the motorcycle with his sister, but he trusted her enough not to kill them. She had laughed when his grip grew tighter on her waist, her hair gusting through the wind and licking his face. Her voice was taunting and playful which should have made him mad but only served to weaken his resolve. She was so utterly beautiful. 

When they finally made it to their room, Cheryl did something quite unexpected. She told him to wait, saying she had a surprise. Jason really should have prepared himself because what she wheeled in with her shocked him.

"What the fuck?" He yelled and Cheryl looked at him with an insane smile. 

"Oh JayJay, I just had to be sure it was really you," she caressed the corpse-like _thing_ that looked so much like him and brushed her hands through its hair. 

"I thought you were dead, JayJay. I prayed you would come back to me and the Farm answered my prayers but now I know they were all liars. You're here! You're alive," she started giggling and Jason wasn't sure if his sister's head was on right. He hadn't known his death would take such a toll on his sister's mental state. If only he had come back sooner, he clenched his hand, the knuckles whitening as he gripped his palm.

"I'm here, Cher. You can get rid of that thing," he pointed. For some reason, he hated seeing that doll in front of him. Except for the obvious discomfort in seeing himself look like a corpse, it stung his heart to know that she had been caressing a fake all this time.

"But I don't want to!" She cried making Jason double-back. What?

"What? Cher, you need to get rid of that thing. I'm right here!" He tried to reason but his Cher had always been spoiled rotten by him. She started tearing up, her lips wobbling at his scornful tone.

She sat on the doll's lap and hugged him— _it._ "Cher, stop!" 

"No, JayJay! He's mine. You can't take him from me," she cried. She was relentless with her grip and Jason wasn't sure what to do. Had his supposed death broken her? 

"Why do you want to keep him so much?" He sighed. Whatever her reason was, it was beyond him. 

"I talk to JayJay. That's how I coped. I go into the chapel where he is and I talk to him. And I think he answers me back, JayJay. I think maybe I've lost my mind, and I don't know when it happened. Was it when you died? Was it when I fell through the ice?" She softly asked him, tilting her head. Jason's eyes widened at her words. He gulped, suddenly very aware of the insane glint in his sister's eyes, those very eyes that never failed to leave his form.

"I'm here, Cher. I'm alive. You don't need to cope anymore," he tried and his Cher shook her head pitifully. 

"No, JayJay," she hugged the doll, it made her look small with how real the body looked. "I'll never get rid of you, brother dearest," she kissed the corpse's cheek with a tear rolling down her slender face. Jason looked at the sight with heartbreak and guilt. He wanted to be disgusted but to be honest, he understood his sister completely. He wasn't too sure how he would cope, how he would react if he was told his sister died. He would be fractured, a piece of his soul torn away. He was confident he'd be a mess much like his sister was right now. 

"Alright, Cher," he conceded and she clapped her hands together. 

"Time for a bath, JayJay," she walked to him and started unbuttoning his shirt making him blush.

He gripped her hand, holding her still from her administrations. "Uhm, what are you doing?" 

"Silly, I'm giving you a bath, JayJay!" She told him. He looked down at those eyes that he loved so much and felt his heart break again at the sight of insanity marring them. He hesitantly let go of her hand, letting her skillfully unbutton his shirt and then his pants, and then everything else like she's done this a million times before. He turned his head away from the sight of her bending on her knees to roll his boxers down, revealing his most private areas. 

"JayJay, come on. Let's get you to the bath," she held out her hand and Jason carefully took the soft appendage into his stronger hold. She sighed at the contact, reveling in the warm feeling of his palm. "You feel so real." I am real, he wanted to scream but he knew that wouldn't help her. 

Cheryl let the water run and told him to sit while she scrubbed his back. Even with the cold water surrounding him, he had to fight off the blood rushing beneath his skin when she wiped her soapy fingers around his back, his chest, and then his hair. It all felt so loving and honestly a little creepy with the doll watching them—almost like it was jealous of him for hogging all of his sister's attention.

"Do you do this often, Cher?" He asked softly. His Cher giggled into his ear and watered down his hair with cold water. 

"Of course, silly. You know that" she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel from the racks before gently drying his hair like he was a fragile doll. 

"Oh, JayJay. You look so handsome all washed up." 

Jason watched from the bed as his sister hummed to herself while picking out an outfit. She held two options for him. "Which one do you like JayJay?" 

She was holding a white dress shirt and a yellow one. "I'll go with the white," he answered and she clapped her hands excitedly again like she used to do when they were kids.

"I knew you'd chose that," she treated him like a doll, with the way she worked his limbs through his clothes and how she combed his hair like he would tear if she wasn't gentle. 

"Which one do you like on me?" She asked with two dresses in hand. They were both long and sheer, the only difference being their color. He pointed to the most obvious option, red, her signature color. 

His Cher smiled at him, her eyes glittering with satisfaction. "I knew you'd like this one, JayJay," she sighed lovingly before unzipping her own clothes. He covered his mouth, attempting to will away the blush that threatened to overtake his face.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered. She dared to look at him curiously like this was a common occurrence between them.

"I thought JayJay liked to watch," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jason stuttered again. His eyes widening at the sudden feeling of being caught.

"Uhm-w-what do you mean? No, I don't," he squeaked. She giggled at him.

"You always watch me change in the chapel, JayJay. It's okay, it's not like you haven't seen any of this before," Jason wasn't sure what to say, it was obviously not him that she was seeing right now, it was the doll that looked like ...him. She changed in front of him, revealing how developed she had gotten during his disappearance. She looked marvelous wrapped in her red lacy bra and he told himself his mouth wasn't pooling and that he wasn't practically eye-fucking his sister's figure.

"See, JayJay, I knew you liked to watch," she giggled and Jason should've looked away then, he should be disgusted at the sight. He shouldn't be gawking at his sister's form, marveling at how nice she looked so undressed.

"Cher," he whispered hoarsely and his Cher smiled at him like he was the sky. 

"Yes, JayJay?" He didn't know what brought this question, but he was curious. His interest completely peaked with how far his sister's insanity has taken her.

"What else do we like to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering she's dissociating between the doll and her brother and the doll was created by Cheryl. To fit the plot let's just say she hired the doctor who is the analyst for the cops while staging her brother's death and he never called/contacted her so the doll was used in place of Jason eventually


End file.
